Magical connections
by HnW
Summary: Ann, Ryuji y la magia de conocer a otros y ser parte de sus vidas. Porque una vez conectados, cada uno tiene dentro de sí una parte del otro [Persona 5, después del final del juego]


En un día de abril, no fue más que una casualidad.

Ann, Ryuji y el centro comercial.

Entre tanta gente y bolsas de compras, lo vio como uno más en el montón, cargando una pequeña caja de cartón. Se le acercó sigilosa por la espalda y con ambas manos le cubrió ambos ojos.

—¡Adivina buen adivinador!

—Ah, eres tú… —Ryuji se dio la vuelta— ¿Cómo va?

—¿Eh? B-bien, sí, andaba dándome algunos regalitos, te vi y quise asustarte...

La sonrisa con la que Ann había tratado de sorprender a Ryuji se disolvió en su totalidad: algo no andaba bien. Se mostraba apático, de hombros tensos y lo más extraño, ¿qué estaría haciendo en un centro comercial?

—No entiendo ese gusto de las mujeres… —agregó hastiado.

Ann comenzó a desesperarse. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera e inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus ojos en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su alrededor.

A la izquierda de Ryuji, un local de indumentaria deportiva, en cuya vitrina se observaban un sinnúmero de zapatillas de todo tipo fue lo que captó su atención.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Ann. Esa tienda era la causa del ánimo alicaído y probablemente, de un montón de recuerdos asquerosos que Ryuji quisiera olvidar. Y por extensión, ella también recordó al tipo que la empujó a la desgracia, así como a su mejor amiga, quien se llevó la peor parte.

Suguru Kamoshida.

Jugador de volleyball, medallista olímpico que literalmente se creía el rey del colegio, quien abusaba física y verbalmente de sus estudiantes; el desgraciado que le rompió la pierna a Ryuji y truncó su carrera en el atletismo, el mismo infeliz que la acosó innumerables veces para que mantuviera relaciones con él, a cambio de favores a su mejor amiga. Pero precisamente, su mejor amiga fue quien se llevó la peor parte. Shiho, su única amiga en ese entonces, intentó suicidarse por culpa de Kamoshida.

Casi lo logró.

Sobrevivió y con ello, las dolorosas sesiones de rehabilitación, psicoterapia y psiquiatría aún continuaban para ella y su familia.

"Qué mierda de recuerdo", pensó Ann.

—En fin, me voy, no tengo más que hacer acá —y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera, quiero hablarte algo importante!

Kamoshida había reconocido frente a todo el colegio sus repugnantes actos. Admitió que él fue el culpable del intento de suicidio de Shiho, quien se lanzó desde lo alto del colegio; el insistente acoso hacia Ann y también que había solicitado la expulsión de tres estudiantes sólo porque no le agradaban, entre ellos Ryuji. Pero nunca hizo público que le rompió la pierna deliberadamente y que la defensa personal fue una fachada que él mismo construyó.

Ryujii no se giró. Sabía que Ann había descubierto la razón de su mal ánimo.

—¿Vayamos a comer algo? Yo invito —y antes de que Ryuji replicara— podemos comprar hamburguesas para llevar y comer afuera, quizá en el parque y disfrutar la brisa.

Ryuji sonrió resignado, Ann triunfadora.

* * *

—Ese bastardo de Kamoshida… Ahora podría estar pensando en obtener alguna beca en alguna universidad, estudiar y poder ayudar a mi mamá, pero aquí estoy; apenas pude comprar su regalo de cumpleaños.

—A propósito de eso… Makoto me llamó ayer.

—¿Makoto?, ¿Cómo está, cómo va con la U?

—Dice que está adaptándose, pero que estará bien. ¡Makoto es nuestra _Queen_ al fin y al cabo!

—Se le extraña, a ella y a Haru… —Ryuji miraba fijamente su hamburguesa doble— y a RenRen

—Quizá alguno lo tenga más difícil que otro, ¡pero estoy segura de que estarán bien! Y nosotros Ryuji, no podemos ser la excepción.

—¿De eso querías hablar, de los exámenes de admisión?

—¡_Ryuji–no baka_! _We're hopeless._

—¿Qué? ¡No me digas cosas que no entiendo!

—Makoto… me llamó para contarme que Sae-san le comentó que las reparaciones para las víctimas de Kamoshida están próximas a salir —los ojos de Ryuji se abrieron enormemente—. Aparte de una compensación económica, también contempla salud física y mental.

»Hasta ahora, siento que hay muchas cosas que no termino de ordenar en mi cabeza. A veces estoy decidida y de muy buen ánimo, pero en otros días estoy con el ánimo por el suelo y pierdo el día comiendo postres y jugando. No es como si eso estuviera mal, pero no me siento cómoda, es como si estuviera evadiendo cosas… Después de mucho ver a Shiho, creo que tomaré la terapia psicológica. Cuando esa sensación me atrapa me cuesta mucho librarme.

—Lo harás bien. No me gusta la idea de aceptar dinero de ese _madafaka_, pero mi mamá lo necesita así que…

—No lo haré sola. Si te soy sincera… tengo poca automotivación, así que tú me ayudarás y yo te ayudaré.

—Naaah, no digas, ¡no quiero terapia!

—Rehabilitación, ¡idiota, para que puedas volver a correr como lo hacías antes!

—Ya es muy tarde… No alcanzo a rehabilitarme para competir y optar a alguna beca…

—¡Inténtalo! Habla con Kawakami-sensei, seguro ella puede averiguar algo. El caso de Kamoshida fue el primero de The Phantom Thieves, estoy segura de que algo habrá para que puedas volver a competir y ayudar a tu mamá…

—Mamá… Ella fue humillada por los lamebolas de Kamoshida…

—¡No estarás solo! —pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Ann—. _It's no over yet but you won't be alone._

—¡Anda, no otra vez! —rió— ¡_you hand swirl!_

Ann explotó en risa, se atragantó con la bebida y mientras seguía riendo. Ryuji se alcanzó a preocupar tan sólo un segundo y también comenzó a reírse. ¿Estaba burlándose de su inglés? _Who cares_, en su vida había recibido humillaciones mucho peores. Había demasiadas y variadas conexiones entre los ocho miembros de The Phantom Thieves, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Ann era la que más se preocupaba por él. Entre ellos no había distancias, barreras ni reservas. Si estaban hablando del bastardo de Kamoshida y ella podía reírse de esa manera, estaría bien. Ella sólo quería ser más fuerte. Lo que Ryuji no sabía, era que Ann no lo hacía por ella, sino por él… y tal vez, sólo ahí, lo haría por ella.

Ambos estaban tendidos en el pasto, viendo como caía el atardecer.

—Por su propio peso cae el sol, por su propio peso cayó ese infeliz.

—¿Intento de filosofía?

—_Remember, Ryuji, we're hopeless but we are light. We can fly freely._

—¿Algún día me dirás por qué tienes esa manía de hablar conmigo en inglés?

Ann sólo rió. En otro momento, lo hubiera dicho sin pensarlo pero se halló frente a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que con Ryuji podía sentirse como en casa. _I'm home, Tadaima..._

* * *

Mi ship favorita de Persona 5. Simplemente me encanta la relación que tienen.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
